Idaho
The of the consists of the state seal on a field of blue. The words “State of Idaho” appear in gold letters on a red and gold band below the seal. According to the official description of the flag, there should also be a fringe of gold around the edges, but a long time ago the versions of the flag were not shown until they remodeled the flag after War. The current seal contains the text "Great Seal of the State of Idaho" in the outer ring, with the star that signifies a new light in the galaxy of states. The inner ring contains a banner with the Latin motto, ("Let it be perpetual" or "It is forever"). A woman, signifying justice, and a man, dressed as a miner, support a shield. The miner reminds us of the chief industry of the State at the time of statehood. Inside, the shield bears images symbolic of the State. The pine tree in the foreground refers to Idaho's immense timber interests. The husbandman plowing on the left side of the shield, together with the sheaf of grain beneath the shield, are emblematic of Idaho's agricultural resources, while the two s, or horns of plenty, refer to the horticultural. Idaho has a game law, which protects the elk and moose, and an elk's head rises above the shield. The state flower, the wild Syringa or Mock Orange, grows at the woman's feet, while the ripened wheat grows as high as her shoulder. The river depicted in the shield is the or . In 2001, the surveyed its members on the designs of all 72 Canadian provincial, U.S. state and U.S. territorial flags, combined. Idaho finished in the bottom ten, finishing 64th out of the 72. Proposals for a New Flag of Idaho ID Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|ID Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" ID Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|ID Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" ID Flag Proposal Hylleddin 1.png|ID Flag Proposal "Hylleddin 1" ID Flag Proposal Hylleddin 2.png|ID Flag Proposal "Hylleddin 2" ID Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|ID Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" ID Flag Proposal Sammy.png|ID Flag Proposal "Sammy" ID Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|ID Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" ID Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|ID Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni" ID Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|ID Flag Proposal "Graphicology" ID Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|ID Flag Proposal "Usacelt" ID Flag Proposal Usacelt-alt.PNG|ID Flag Proposal "Usacelt" modified by Ben Karnell ID Flag Proposal Usacelt-alt2.PNG|ID Flag Proposal "Usacelt" modified by Ben Karnell (2) ID Flag Proposal Ben Karnell.PNG|ID Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell" ID Flag Proposal The Professor.PNG|ID Flag Proposal "The Professor" Idaho2.png|ID Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Idaho State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 26 OCT 2014 at 1114hrs cst.png|Idaho State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 26 OCT 2014 at 1114hrs cst Idaho State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 07 NOV 2014 at 1012hrs cst.png|Idaho State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 07 NOV 2014 at 1012hrs cst Idaho.png|Idaho State Flag Symplistic Proposal. There’s a gem in the canton because every type of gemstone is found in Idaho. The red represents the mountains and the blue is the sky. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. GreenMountains Brown Sky Sun.PNG|ID Flag Proposal "Usacelt" modified by avrand. idaho flag sub 1.png|ID Flag Proposal 1 by DJUrsus idaho flag sub 2.png|ID Flag Proposal 2 by DJUrsus idaho flag sub 3.png|ID Flag Proposal 3 by DJUrsus 12Idaho5theye.png|ID flag proposal "5thEye" Flag_of_Idaho_(TheMaster001).svg|Idaho Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 The Gem of the Mountains Garnet Flag.png|The Gem of the Mountains Garnet Flag idaho tribes.png|Idaho - "I never change". Giant Letter I for Idaho. Based on the flag of Shaman Smohalla of the dreamer cult, who flew a flag over his house during the 1860's.. Thus somewhat joint design with Rotten Ali. Idahobare3.png|Plays on the few salvagable items from the current SOB. A white 5 point star, a blue bedsheet and the often seen 3 sides of gold braid. Design by RottenAli Idaho Tricolor - Mountains, Rivers, Volcanic Soil.jpeg|Idaho flag proposed by Ken Morton. I have two tricolors for Idaho that I can't decide between. Here is version one: white for snow capped mountains, blue for rivers and lakes and black for Idaho's volcanic soil yeah, yeah. I know; Estonia. Idaho Tricolor - Mountains, Forests, Volcanic Soil.jpeg|Idaho flag proposed by Ken Morton. Version two: white for snow capped mountains, green for forests and black for volcanic soil. Idaho Redesign.png|"Red Gem Flag" by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Idaho Redesign 2.png|Second proposal by SimplisticFlags. March 2019. (details) ID_PNG.png|My version of design by "Usacelt" modified by Ben Karnell. The overall concept of the flag is to depict Idaho's nickname as the “Gem of the Mountains.” The colors of the flag are the state’s official colors. The star and red sky above the the snow-capped mountains represent the garnet, the state's gem. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Idaho results .png|US State Flag contest result sheet. This was the 17th of the 25 planned contests Proposal Flag of Idaho.svg|Proposal for a flag for Idaho. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Idaho - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Proposal Flag of Idaho Ken.svg|Proposal for a flag of Idaho. By Qaz Jan 2020 (details) Category:Idaho Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History